The Death Game
by Lord fran-sama
Summary: Scepter4is a PKK (player killer killer) guild, having a face off with Laughing Coffin not following cannon, where the two guilds are having an all out guild war... both with their own unique skills, and fight to their death... Reimi vs PoH


The Death Game

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Author's note: I do not own any of the animes found in this fanfic, if I did, the pairings would be endless… well, no flames please, there will be a few deaths of some characters. Know that this story goes against cannon in someways…

Games, something most people defined as a way to kill time, relieve stress, and make fellow gamers who share the same hobby, above all it is described as fun.

But when a sick twisted mind, like Kayaba Akihiko decides to trap gamers in the death game of Sword Art Online, there are but a few people who can still consider this entertaining, in this world, all that matters is clearing the game, where a finite hp bar is all that prevents you from dying in both the virtual and real world.

Regret alongside fear and hate, are but a few of the emotions felt by the thousands of gamers trapped within the world of SAO. Regret that they joined the game, fear of dying, and hatred of Kayaba Akihiko.

A few simply could not endure the mixture of emotions, and committed suicide.

However many eventually realized, that they would have to play the game in order to clear it, and many began to strive forward to finally clear the game, and return back to reality.

The 25th floor boss was a hard-won battle, many had died in the fight, almost half of the high level players in the guild The Army were wiped out, and they vowed to begin rebuilding, and focus on levelling up the Guild from bottom up.

At the 38th floor boss, during the final moments of the boss fight between the clearing group and the boss, the PK guild Laughing Coffin appeared, stealing the last hit bonus, and attempted to wipe out the fatigued clearing group, a few players were killed in the raid. But was stopped by the walking legend, the paladin, the strongest player in SAO, Heathcliff.

This raid led to the rise in the awareness of the PK guild Laughing coffin. Many guilds met together and began the hunt to avenge the members of their party members killed by Laughing Coffin.

The hunt for Laughing Coffin proved to be damn near impossible, their normal raiding techniques unable to match up to the rouge and guerrilla techniques of Laughing Coffin.

Amidst all the chaos, a single guild dedicated itself with the burden of ridding SAO of the PK guild, determined to imprison them all in jail. The guild was known as Scepter4 led by the second known unique skill user, Reisi Munakata. He held the ability to turn himself invincible for a momentary period of time, as well as increase the defence stats of his guild mates. He was also well known for his proficient skills in the Saber, an extra skill, possessed by his guildmates as well.

Many players seeking revenge joined the guild as well, Scepter4 having the other unique skill user instantly became the 2nd strongest guild, second only to the Knights of blood oath.

Orange guilds seeking refuge in numbers, joined up with the guild Laughing Coffin.

And with this the true war between players waged on, PKers vs PKKers.

24th floor

Reimi glanced at the message from his lieutenant,

The guild angel's wings was wiped out on the 24th floor; reports indicate it was carried out by Laughing Coffin.

Closing the control panel, he signalled for the rest of his party to follow, his party at the moment consisted of Saruhiko Fushimi and Himori Akiyama. As they approached the scene of the crime, he instantly tensed up… halting.

His detection skill kicked in, noticing a few orange players behind the bushes, drawing his sabre, he motioned for the rest to do the same.

A few hooded man, jumped out…

"heh…how nice of the leader of scepter4 to pay us a visit… I am PoH the leader of Laughing coffin…. And you've walked in right into our trap" he said sneeringly…

A few more Pkers began to appear surrounding them,

"Now surrender, and we'll make your death painless"

With a superior smirk, Reimi began to walk towards PoH, sabre in his hands…

Activating the skill flash jump instantly teleporting next to PoH attempting to slice him.

PoH, remained calm and dodged. A scythe began to appear in his hand, "You aren't the only one with a unique skill Reimi" he shouted mockingly. Spinning the scythe at a high speed, he began slashing and slicing in a twirl of movements, Reimi began parrying all the hits.

Fushimi, and Akiyama were in a panic…. Surrounded by PKers, when their boss caught in their own fight, sighing they began a fight on their own. Fushimi however had a secret of his own… the rare skill blade throwing in addition to his Sabre skills, and were somehow holding out against the PKers. While hoping to help his boss, he used flame daggers and threw it at PoH,

PoH caught in surprise took surprise and critical damage, however the damage was simply 20% of his hp bar. Reimi saw an advantage and swoop in, slashing at PoH.

PoH however slashed back… Reimi looked at PoH's hp bar, it was still in the green zone… with the damage he did, it should have landed in the yellow zone already…

"Is it a glitch? Unless…"he thought to himself…

"It seems you realized how futile you are, my unique skill, death scythe has the ability to convert some of my damage done into hp… something like a vampire skill." He said confidently…

"Fushimi, Akiyama retreat…"Reimi ordered, dashing back towards them, fending off the Pkers."

"Yes sir", they replied immediately, taking out the teleportation crystals.

Soon Reimi was alone, with his temporary invincible skill activated…

"Teleport, base"

As he was engulfed in blue, PoH was simply waving goodbye to him, issuing a last warning…

"We are Laughing Coffin, We are Legion, We are everywhere, Expect us… your goals are very foolish, one wrong move and you are dead…. You chose the wrong PK guild to mess with…"

As Reimi teleported back to the Scepter4 base, his last mind was filled with the words from PoH as well as his evil laughter…

As he walked towards his guild house, he opened it, and said 4 words… "We have a Problem"

Well, that's all for this chapter…

Whether I continue this depends on mood, and based on the general response, so please read and review.


End file.
